A Virtual Reality (VR) technology provides immersion for a user in an interactive three dimensional environment (also known as Virtual Environment (VE)) capable of being generated on a computer, and thus causes the user to generate an immersive feeling in the virtual environment.
An Augmented Reality (AR) technology is a new technology developed from the virtual reality technology, is capable of “placing” virtual content generated by the computer, such as virtual objects, scenes or system prompt information in a real environment, and presents the user with a “new environment” fusing the virtual contents with the real environment in a whole by means of a display device, hence, augmented reality is realized.